Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to awning devices, and more particularly to portable awning devices. Even more particularly, this invention relates to portable awning devices configured for attachment to seating.
Description of the Background Art
Bleachers and benches are among the most common forms of seating in many outdoor event venues. In general, bleachers and benches are intended to provide the most cost effective solution to seating as many spectators as possible. In achieving this goal, personal comfort and protection from the elements (i.e., rain, sun, wind, etc.) is often sacrificed.
In effort to increase personal comfort and protection from the elements while attending outdoor events, many types of canopy devices have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,931 (Hall) teaches an umbrella shelter that is adapted to detachably mount to a stadium bench. The umbrella includes a base that hooks around a bench and includes a vertical pole socket. The pole socket supports an umbrella pole that further supports an umbrella frame. The umbrella frame includes a number of structures (e.g., ribs, struts, spring elements, etc.) that support a piece of fabric.
Although the umbrella shelter of Hall provides some protection from the elements, there are several disadvantages inherent to the design. For example, umbrellas are structurally unstable in high winds. As another example, the umbrella shelter design of Hall is relatively complicated in that it includes a high number of moving parts. Consequently, the umbrella shelter of Hall is difficult to use and transport.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable canopy device that is capable of withstanding extreme conditions. What is also needed is a portable canopy device having a less complicated design that is easier to operate and more convenient to transport.